


Nightwing Short fic 2 (BruDick)

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Birds, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Magic, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: This is short fic 2 of the Nightwing short fic series, requests are welcome for this series.Chapter 1 contains the story details and inspiration pic.Dick gets turned into a bird
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Kudos: 20





	Nightwing Short fic 2 (BruDick)

.................................................................................................

Klarion the witch boy is up to mishceif again when he hears Red Hood call Nightwing his Big Bird and decides to have a little fun. Thus its to the Bat's surprise when he and Nightwing are out on patrol and Nightwing suddenly disappears only for a small Nightwing colored bird to take his place, klarion's laughter heard echoing in the shadows. Despite the interesting predicament they now find themselves in Dick and Bruce manage to somehow grow closer during the time Dick is in such an....adorable state.

For this Fic Dick will be 21 and bruce will be 43


End file.
